minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Map Overlay
This list is a copy of the Hub Map Claiming Thread. Please do not add or modify places that are not on the thread. -- Euske 10:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Here's the source code of euske's map overlay. The map overlay is generated once a day based on the content below. Please DO NOT change this unless you understand what you are doing. Thanks. --Euske 09:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) A::The Hub:0,113,0 # Build Challenges B:Jan 26, 2014:Turbo Town:-2000:-5300 B:Mar 5, 2015:Faux Pax II:-2585,72,8398 # Portals (Waystations) P:a1:tententen:-8000:-8000 P:a2:snowberryfields:-6000:-8000 P:a3:dynamicsquishin:-4000:-8000 P:a4:waterlogged:-2000:-8000 P:a5:cavetothenorth:0:-8000 P:a6:lemontree:2000:-8000 P:a7:popularland:4000:-8000 P:a8:mundelow:6000:-8000 P:a9:fish:8000:-8000 P:b1:nooooooooo:-8000:-6000 P:b2:kilimanjaro:-6000:-6000 P:b3:comingupmilhaus:-4000:-6000 P:b4:startrekiii:-2000:-6000 P:b5:ericthehalfabee:0:-6000 P:b6:awkwardmoments:2000:-6000 P:b7:waystation:4000:-6000 P:b8:swampcastle:6000:-6000 P:b9:thedragontobeat:8000:-6000 P:c1:hereforcookies:-8000:-4000 P:c2:pancaketown:-6000:-4000 P:c3:keymaster:-4000:-4000 P:c4:emeraldcaverns:-2000:-4000 P:c5:madeofcircles:0:-4000 P:c6:inevitabletown:2000:-4000 P:c7:landbeforespace:4000:-4000 P:c8:lotsofmountains:6000:-4000 P:c9:everywhere:8000:-4000 P:d1:minecraft:-8000:-2000 P:d2:pathos:-6000:-2000 P:d3:clubtrancefudge:-4000:-2000 P:d4:ladder:-2000:-2000 P:d5:objectiveland:0:-2000 P:d6:justamodel:2000:-2000 P:d7:sad:4000:-2000 P:d8:icecreamville:6000:-2000 P:d9:randomshapes:8000:-2000 P:e1:other:-8000:0 P:e2:justright:-6000:0 P:e3:theocean:-4000:0 P:e4:staygoldponyboy:-2000:0 P:e6:halfwaythere:2000:0 P:e7:jajajaja:4000:0 P:e8:allthiswater:6000:0 P:e9:flyyouzuuls:8000:0 P:f1:xboxgohome:-8000:2000 P:f2:applepie:-6000:2000 P:f3:anuclearbomb:-4000:2000 P:f4:whatashame:-2000:2000 P:f5:MATTDAMON:0:2000 P:f6:itsallthesame:2000:2000 P:f7:sonofabirch:4000:2000 P:f8:duckandcover:6000:2000 P:f9:jumpmagicjump:8000:2000 P:g1:planesnakes:-8000:4000 P:g2:agfhkah20:-6000:4000 P:g3:oppositeoffun:-4000:4000 P:g4:SMP:-2000:4000 P:g5:whereami:0:4000 P:g6:nomoralcompass:2000:4000 P:g7:voloutsis:4000:4000 P:g8:reliability:6000:4000 P:g9:crashandburn:8000:4000 P:h1:fiveyears:-8000:6000 P:h2:ferngully:-6000:6000 P:h3:stalker:-4000:6000 P:h4:nolandallowed:-2000:6000 P:h5:whereyoudied:0:6000 P:h6:nomuses:2000:6000 P:h7:itgoesonandon:4000:6000 P:h8:conspiracyplace:6000:6000 P:h9:theusual:8000:6000 P:i1:homestretch:-8000:8000 P:i2:myemotions:-6000:8000 P:i3:boothillzeroes:-4000:8000 P:i4:secondworld:-2000:8000 P:i5:gatekeeper:0:8000 P:i6:longdarkteatime:2000:8000 P:i7:disparation:4000:8000 P:i8:rinseandrepeat:6000:8000 P:i9:eighty:8000:8000 # Claimed places C:aughts:The Garden:-100:75:9000 C:mellisbaker:Venture:5729:67:-7973 C:Radyin:The Edge:3740:72:4556 C:cogswell_chris:Idiot:-3800:80:4070 C:avotas:Empyrean City:2286:71:8 C:luckysimon:Medivial and Magic (temp name):8167:77:-6308 C:CompositeMan:Capriccio:-7160:69:-7505 C:Tsunaru:Tsu's Shitty Castle 2 - Castle Harder (Name pending):-8041:64:-192 C:weckar:Sigma HQ-2:-1910:110:-3755 C:floydfan131:Floyd's Place (name subject to change):8201:71:-8082 C:sammy7s7:STFU:4688:64:5321 #C:Duncan325:Duncan325:7720:64:-6330 C:QuaziJoe:The Island II, Electric Boogaloo:5696:65:-123 C:AdamNegral:Little Library:-6128:74:1796 C:Boshudio:The Villa:4138:63:7975 C:Sven85:Hammerhead Harbor:2577:68:-176 C:glantern187:GLCorps 2(1/2):-7894:69:-59 C:jeirhart:Trinity Castle:2200:75:1000 C:xdragoonkittyx:Meowzors:-9185:85:-8975 C:Jase765:JaseBase:5730:69:6165 C:BSUGrad:Gorillaz:4192:116:-7963 #C:FATE_Creator:The Haunted Ridge:4275:70:-1394 C:Auger_dauger:Treehouse fortress:-7464:73:-3799 C:Nara1992:Justitia Courthouse:1730:70:-35 C:Acethe5th:Frozen Village:-780:75:-9689 C:Zambkptkn:Zamb's Tower:8530:62:-7077 C:Fablehero316:Theoria:-7794:72:7960 C:ACHV_Dragon:Dragon Wastes:7400:104:3130 C:Jarek_Grimlock:Dragon Corp:4132:64:6218 C:Goodhardlife:GoodHardLife:-7666:+65:-8500 #C:sheepmatty:New Neo Japan:9410:64:-681 C:Ulfield:Lake-House:6045:63:-7659 C:Evil_Pun:Shadowville:45:65:-7768 C:Lyca_Nnoi:Lycafell:5950:64:5650 C:MinorMiner12:Knapford Harbour:224:70:-8246 C:Spadeortiz:Westridge:-6608:68:-7766 C:TheBrownBirdie:Mages College Of Winterhold:9139:101:-6540 C:lil_Hobbit:Attournys Paradise:-8036:66:5921 C:jayne_cobb:New Jayne City:4299:68:-3756 C:devoiced:ghostwood project:8160:69:-1884 C:PageofVoid:Barren Voidlands:2095:76:-8134 C:sleepyam:Lost Lake:-1948:64:-1890 #C:Satekroket:The Dutch Republic:8005:64:7904 C:RabbitChain:Icy Wonderland:5915:67:-1038 C:Mister86:Atomica:-9106:63:7328 C:Lihje:Port care 2.0:8077:68:6173 C:The_Wildcat:NorthRidge:-1070:69:-6911 C:ramrodwilly:still deciding:+9335:+111:+9350 C:Jazarthloe:Castle Grumpynuts:-3758:117:6192 C:Gangstahwezel:Teufort:7800:70:2425 C:Enradan:Woodland Meadow:8130:63:1920 C:StarsparkAngel:Midgar:-8023:71: -5509 #C:KnoxPolk:Lowtown:-8350:5:-6500 C:Skylined_53:Wolfram:-8915:71:-274 C:Bonefoot:Parm:8690:74:-7680 C:Partysan41:Senf Residence:3449:70:-268 C:misterdarren:myplace:6038:64:2159 C:Katzie:New New Welkin:3682:79:1873 C:ChainsawKiller:Chainsaw Viking House:-5568:86:-5840 #C:BooshFan3:BooshFan3s Humble Home:5959:101:-3888 #C:Condemned15:Stark Enterprises:68:68:1887 #C:Doublehelix_ca:Cave of the North:-100:63:-8019 C:Tapasko & xenxander:Tavern:-8209:70:+8220 C:Eberronguy:Stormhold:-7934:70:-7535 C:Perceval44:Perceville:4559:70:-6214 C:Desirsar:Desirsar's Forest Stronghold:-7800:70:+600 C:Relkin109:Relkinland:8510:63:830 C:Carell34:Pipoils:8420:63:160 C:harrmd:Dressrosa:8956:67:-5873 C:DomoKoon & Uberoscarrrr:Slimeball:-6105:64:2283 C:DaMauci:Red Hill Castle:-7617:92:3559 C:scurvymcgee:Scurvy Isles:8161:78:-7652 C:Kaptajnkaffe:Flower valley:-3784:69:7840 #C:Lod83:Forest Shores:-5973:75:-3868 C:Fiffles:Friendly Friends:1676:95:8052 C:cheerios64:Holsetian Vista:7425:74:8630 C:Bronystark:Hobotown:7976:75:-180 C:cogswell_chris:RandomPlace:700:80:700 C:Maquoikal:Millionaire Plains:5723:68:2062 C:Peluche_:EastEnd World Tree:+9787:80:+833 C:Psepha:Artography Alpha:-8704:72:-5894 C:Grungeman:Lana Fundamentalis:-1000:70:1000 C:Dr_Tails:MCA Farmville:7986:65:5684 C:JimboJJ26:Mobius Alpha:1650:63:2000 C:Estabane:Immortals Walk:-8035:68:-1613 C:Giammod:D'ni:800:70:101 C:magikoopa24:Magi-hills:-1750:90:1725 #C:Xaviver767:Xavier Village:6400:63:-239 C:Satekroket:The Dutch Republic:7945:64:7513 C:PrinceBrightstar:LupLand:55:63:-5845 #C:Lod83:Forest Shores:-5958:73:-3818 C:Loserw00t:Loserw00t:-3592:88:3369 C:EasyVelcroShoes:Easy Island:-3333:65:-3333 #C:KiddPast:Train Town:1969:80:-1941 C:tgorman83:Witchitaw:4370:70:3794 C:Doublehelix_ca:Cave of the North:-150:63:-8019 C:boloneyman:Friendship Harbor:1963:63:-4168 C:Zarkith:Zarkith's Hermit Hovel:-3830:73:-1714 #C:Kinajiko:New Neo Japan:9811:69:-689 #C:Mokumtokum:New Neo Japan:9820:67:-1387 #C:patriotails:New Neo Japan:9420:64:-1380 #C:MrMachRay:Land of blocks and pumpkins:-6150:75:-1661 #C:CaptTimeTravel:TomorrowLand:-1908:61:2024 C:PurplePlatypus:Bad Ideas:2157:69:-7078 C:racon_:hermit home:-5964:72:8168 C:bendyboy8466:Flotilla:-4076:+64:-3757 C:sh00n:sh00n_:7950:70:-3920 #C:Dundore77:Dundore77 hermit home:2007:72:-6234 C:crotherguy:Red Sands:5900:75:-6800 C:Omgeaconker:Conker's place:-6521:69:5916 C:Royial:Roofed Forest Castle:7853:63:1537 C:SodaShaman:Atlantis:-8220:78:7690 C:rier90:End of world shed:0:69:9900 C:Meguzara:Oasis:9703:64:-9347 C:hythrain:Fortrin Island:-2928:65:4170 C:Sixteenarmed:Japanese Castle:2472:64:8386 C:DthByBlunderbuss:Blunderbuss Manor:-6765:106:6898 C:BooshFan3:BooshFan3s Humble Home:5916:83:-3835 C:Jsbwalker:Jungle Nation:2775:60:-5850 C:GoggleCandy:Duelist Kingdom:-4888:65:-4132 C:tontoBlackadder:Wibble:-7823:64:-2052 #C:Haldrie:Haldrie Village:4400:70:60 C:CanadianKumquat:Sphereopia:1675:79:6193 C:HoboPhoenix:Yggdrasil:6972:69:2442 C:Kota90:Renimar:7506:109:1217 #C:Kinajiko:New Neo Japan:9821:68:-691 C:MrMachRay:Land of Blocks and Pumpkins:-6150:75:-1661 C:Legend0fZelda185:Snowflake Fields:5000:70:-2214 C:Southrawrea:Dorf Island:-8034:82:4396 C:KRSD:That One Place:8600:74:8600 #C:DoctorFontaine:Spirit of Freedom (In the air):-7975:150:-4750 C:CaptTimeTravel:TomorrowLand:-1373:63:1890 C:Devilpillar and Cutmantheme:JK (Is)land:-3312:68:-9259 #C:SuperN191:SuperLand:-7313:68:2333 C:RonynCato:Dastardly Rock:1829:119:-2081 C:Fond3ll:New Tortuga:-8970:70:6010 C:Micaburn:The Ice Kingdom:4228:103:5213 C:MAR82 & ferdi_co:Voilà!:-1806:66:8033 C:Radiophone:Islands à la Mode:-1095:76:-511 C:StephasaurRAWR:Omnomnomnivore:5702:104:-9627 #C:Epicosoty:Savanna Hill Cabin & Ranch:-2074:86:195 #C:KiddPast:Train Town:1906:73:-1738 C:TheDaltonSmith:Villa di Smith:-128:63:3879 #C:P1_Press_Start:Valhella:-770:88:-4810 C:Sailor_MoonXD:Moontopia:5548:65:3547 C:demon_in_chrome:Quivira:857:72:7832 C:tiger667:Open Market:759:72:7527 C:Cargoss:The lab:-1524:64:-7986 C:Dolly_Llama:Dolly's Plantation:3645:73:-8698 C:Heigen:Heigen:900:89:-1400 C:boltfox20:Always Random:-2218:65:2354 C:Chamelion:The Lizard's Island:2219:64:7989 C:Kitsuku:Vacation Island:-4230:73:-7941 C:Lloydie_Lynn:Tartufo:6733:64:-2028 #C:patriotails:New Neo Japan:9420:64:-1380 #C:ilikethequiet:Storybrooke:7830:73:132 #C:Lemli:Forest of DOOM:-7548:89:6169 C:SalmirAeon:Haus Of Aeon:557:64:6122 #C:SalmonTheDigger:Salmon-Fish Crescent Strip (& Underwater House of Salmon):7676:63:-7747 C:Davery42:The Frozen Tower Hotel:6266:69:-2075 C:ArmorOnion:Old Bird Perch:146:91:666 C:hawky333:Theta Squad:3087:65:-1329 #C:DthByBlunderbuss:The Elysian Fields Housing Project:3110:71:-3419 C:Duwani:Mountain Hermitage:8386:88:4363 #C:Red_Chicken:RedRock:-2019:67:168 C:ajf321:WORLD 1-2:290:61:3979 C:JustinianKnight:Seigi-jō:7500:78:-1890 C:Darkgryphon42:Gryph's Perch:9130:75:4107 C:schuane:The Ranch:4806:75:2510 C:DeadC00kie:New Equestria:2900:64:2200 #C:Condemned15:Stark Enterprises:8981:64:3403 C:BigJerichool222:Highlight Junction:-4673:63:-8867 C:Cozza74:ManyBlocks:-6283:63:-3975 C:SilverFayne:The Last Melon:314:96:-3782 C:CaffeinatedRat:The Cove:-6927:63:-4316 #C:RoboTeddy:Better than carell34's place.:8655:80:2808 #C:MasterGTS:Awesome City:1524:67:2535 C:phzt:Weird Savanah:530:64:8352 C:ECCLXD:Ridgemont High:7819:71:-4408 C:clowjs:Abathur:5743:65:6519 C:Watowi:Silvestris:-9377:89:+224 C:DutchDavey:Oasis of awesomeness.:2447:71:-5319 C:DunderAxel:This is the spot I wanted:4232:95:2631 C:Danalys:Overlook peak:-6050:79:-560 C:PrinceBrightstar:Paseo:6228:63:9848 C:Death525:Lodran:8154:72:-2622 C:Canardia:Homestead:1459:70:-5958 C:Mirabela:Moonlight Farm/Homestead:-8340:70:-3880 C:mooot:mooot:4010:70:1813 C:fighterkes:Home Sweet Island:3508:63:2238 C:Wyietsayon:Wizard Tower:-474:75:4097 #C:Aqws3:Emsigil:8410:64:2170 #C:DeadManChuckles:Diamond Dogs:-7443:65:-3391 C:Lord Enigma:Dungeon Ruins:2530:70:-1470 C:barrenfigtree:The Barrens:1930:64:-824 C:KittraLunari & RetroMike:Shade Haven:-447:63:4920 C:Devil_twin01 & Devil_twin02:Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere (name to be changed):1362:68:-5320 #C:RTGreece21:Judal:-8300:64:9800 C:Limpzor:Aydindril:-9000:-2000 C:SpadeOrtiz:Aria:8700:-2520 C:ImpossibleManX:Hillside:2588:63:1766 C:Grey_Otter:The Momijizukamori Clan (Name may change):-6542:91:-6040 C:DthByBlunderbuss:The Elysian Fields:3180:69:-3485 C:ZixSerro:Riniona:6953:78:-1457 C:zebramf:Aldwynne Isle:-1704:86:5741 C:Zebasiz:The Manor:-3951:103:8419 C:LokiLoki3:The Hole:4096:79:2115 C:Ryuuza:Dust Punk:-2101:69:2621 C:Matt_Sned:Glass Palace:2398:92:3866 C:Kira24:Awesome Tower:-8691:81:-2415 C:Bonnocloudwolf:Polynesia:-3390:72:-3980 C:MasterGTS:Awesome City:1310:66:3110 C:Zarkith:Kattleox Island:-3250:68:-2250 C:ePooot:ePoot Land:4103:80:-4366 C:JWMangrum:The Wooded Spire:4191:70:-4022 C:Cutmantheme:Central Dogma:-4466:88:-9868 C:Manny2189:AaaAAaaAAIII CAN'T:-5244:71:-7460 C:Zaccaro:Shiro Chikara:-1550:77:2400 C:kleck64:phanatic:4219:-218 #C:PrepaidPie:Pie's new home:-8640:72:2090 C:Dr_InShane_o:Dr-Inshane-o land:210:85:2227 C:buriaku:Lake Town:-8300:63:-800 C:ninawoodlin:Evervale:1935:63:-5560 C:x4realxnathan:Nathan's Place:-1212:63:-1344 #C:DaftRaider:Vacation Cabin:9829:81:4998 C:_Pelagiad_:Rorikstead:-878:63:3565 C:GThrasher128:GThrasher128 Land:343:64:-7627 C:Cainson:Land of Always Winter:-9720:63:7675 C:NamekianLizard:Anatoray:6:81:-8322 C:Lepharian:Crépuscule:7903:67:-3429 C:StealthOblivion:Fishing Cabin:7072:-4692 C:Goodhardlife and yo4you:Slimea:-6930:-8720 C:Keroan:Art Nouveau:8920:63:-8750 C:Glantern187:GLcorps - The Sequel:-5500:69:1130 C:Roddybug:Wellrose:-5700:5960 #C:RetroMike:Wayfarer Islands:-2310:62:6333 C:egxtra:Castle of Lions:9205:78:-3943 C:aptharsia:Akatalytos:4890:4640 C:rayray13:The Humble Home:+1927:-4071 C:MadMikeMonkey:Lordran:-2963:82:-1080 #C:MrZodd:Bunkerwelt:2308:63:-9173 #C:Wynterstorm:Wynterhold:-7326:89:7149 C:Kikyoku:Oasis Gate:400:64:8000 C:DangerBay:Dangerton:-9362:64:8015 #C:TheConvictor:Gensokyo:-682:64:6235 C:Merme:Mermaids:-4123:64:-6688 C:Psepha:Neo Psephopolis:5840:68:-8657 C:incredibleMJ:Beard Plantation:-6008:116:9654 C:Kassi199:Block-tastic:2983:79:-6892 C:The_Gwaihir:Lechuck Plains:-265:68:-2072 C:alex666493:sphertown land of balls:-9146:38:-7628 C:maxwardthemighty:Pixel Island:365:70:7468 C:Dansou:Solaria:537:86:1796 C:StoneSketch:Hans Grove:-3970:64:-320 #C:KnoxPolk:Journey's End:-9660:67:-6368 C:ATruTheToaster:Over There:-6649:-4955 #C:Acevil:Caldisla Port:7200:63:-6600 C:Lod83, TJgalon & Mary_Nynaeve:Forest Shores:-5793:63:-3688 C:Venteyoshi & Krazykhick13:Kinoto:6645:96:-6988 C:1meengreenie:Fairy Meadows:4723:64:987 #C:Darth_Chaos7:Caldera:2935:105:3603 C:Xavier767:Dragon Island:3869:63:-2793 C:Wrathin87:Wrathin Place:-6280:70:5999 #C:Iankid:Rapture:-5500:62:4500 C:ML726:The Great Sea:9000:63:8000 C:skandal83:Sticky Forest:-4519:66:2116 C:Botdra:ConnorGilks' Home:3776:106:7950 #C:yo4you:Sof:376:-818 C:LordoftheForest:River Troll Hovel:-195:63:-2289 C:Merme:Painter's Retreat:2928:75:6331 C:MasterOfHyrule1:Hot & Cold:-900:75:-3700 C:_SKEWTER_:Panda Isle:-7946:64:5106 C:Fond3ll:Einherjar:-8870:79:4320 C:Karamelgiraf:Veneficus:1586:64:-9036 C:Lady_Sphinx:Lady_Sphinx's Temple:9211:64:-9871 C:Mijans:The water mill:5849:64:4928 C:Dualphantom:Cake Town:-3279:70:-6911 #C:Sypran + SolsticeFire:Solsypra:-9475:+68:-9985 C:Bulldogarcher:Pig Valley:-736:71:-2495 C:BisuWolf:KimTaekYong Town:-4382:64:9000 C:gamergeek84:Fun Fun Island:-134:64:8102 C:RoboGeif:Nether Sand:-4116:64:328 C:magikoopa24:Father Base:-4600:65:3295 C:AmmoMonkey:Simian Hollow:9688:87:2343 C:RonynCato:The Dreadfort:4709:63:-2933 C:Jameblane and Acevil:Sunnydale:6900:68:-5700 #C:MorphineSJ:Silent Hill:-1700:94:-6600 C:Kaerri:The World Testificate Foundation (W.T.F) Headquarters:+2221:71:+4387 C:Syretha and StephasaurRAWR:Watership Down:-8060:74:+3048 C:Tetraflora:Tetraside:6320:64:-6200 #C:Miaharpy:Spyro's Artisans Homeworld:9461:64:216 #C:asteroidxgirl:Bebop:6615:64:-9969 #C:Jeshko:Kingdom of Azgard:4147:74:7845 C:LuckySimon:Turbo Turbo Buddy:9000:64:-5000 #C:zemph:Cobi's Place:-5530:73:1758 C:YeOldeKnife:UntitledOne:-1800:70:-4343 C:verykirsten:verykirsten's Forest Home:4940:64:-8864 #C:ShuckleberryFinn:Nova Terra:4081:54:100 C:Nara1992:The Maguuma Wastes:6900:70:3200 #C:mazza1353:quite nice! ：D:4100:64:1988 C:Devil_Twin01:“Corn” Maze:-6017:64:6621 #C:Nara1992:Justitia City:1500:50:-35 C:Mvdenk:The Burning Delves:-3800:9300 C:YahooXD:Private Mountain Abode:4144:74:-5617 C:LoopH0LE:Costume Quest Complete (working title):1300:62:9500 C:SecksOffender:EK's Special Place:-5035:64:-1930 C:DeadManChuckles:Diamond Dawgs:-6005:64:-8832 C:Segwo:Floating Torch Desert:-1616:63:9962 #C:LionLock_:Origin Forest:1561:65:3806 C:LionLock_:Safe Haven:-6540:80:2982 #C:LoopH0LE:Here be Giants:3100:9200 #C:Keewee_Belle:Belle's Farm & Homestead:5857:60:-4835 C:TheRealBoonprot:Danger Zone:-8988:95:-1075 C:Boy_Scout_49:Dragonstone:6898:89:-9493 C:Bmaster4114:Inkopolis:-2440:65:1129 C:Rika_Lionheart:Castle Lionn:-1259:76:3710 C:epicosoty:Sanders Shore:-1785:65:287 #C:MinorMiner12:Anopha:5487:64:-3608 C:OnTheMoon:Moon Palace:7450:70:4600 C:MrServi:Emberlight:-4125:68:1184 C:Tomrokk:Heidi of the Alps:-9160:72:-3260 C:cassaclyzm:Nova Cassiopia:5050:68:8700 C:Segwo:TCW City:-5080:68:-2800 C:Lucii_M and ILoveJordan69:Woomyshima:6306:91:-1615 C:Talj:The Short Spire (Temp):-8870:108:9062 C:Stealth666x:Estuary Harbor:-8584:75:9929 C:Drewbles:Drew's Lagoon:708:65:-9993 C:Inspector_Magnum:Magnum Pines:-7115:64:-570 C:StarsparkAngel:Star's Oasis:7936:64:-1289 C:Midolf:Midolf's Island:6600:64:-6015 C:DylanTheWalrus:Walrus Hills:-4000:77:5500 C:boogiebob9:The Vault:436:65:9208 C:SolsticeFire & goodroy55:UnderTale:-6098:83:-7884 C:GraveKeep:SeaIsle:9900:64:7000 C:DawnHawk:village (unnamed):-434:-7454 #C:IIManOfSteelII:Hoth Isolé:10160:82:7862 C:AvailableThor:Aldon:4000:60:5700 C:IIManOfSteelII:Kapowston:-2788:64:371 C:KoritoPrime:Piradimd Of Prime:3962:110:-5883 C:KoritoPrime:Castle Corominas:3610:67:-5742 C:HollyofSkyrome:Verdant village:-1849:70:-8888 C:Valtyr:Bulwark Wharf:-2000:65:-9450 C:snorkeldog:Foehnosopsyllus:6500:90:800 C:bubba145:Harbortown:-7731:72:8699 C:Groovay:Groovy’s shack:-5975:65:2126 C:neonte13:Neonte’s Neontenarium:-7616:98:9887 C:bubba145:Board Game Island:-6446:64:4479 C:Linobro:Linobro’s Place Yall:108:98:9100 C:Darknessdragon:The Domes:-4914:28:4122 C:NightMere13:Moonwood:-4949:101:-5427